Field of the Invention
A known regulating device (DE 33 07 070 C2) has an actuating element, which is embodied as a charge cycle valve, and an actuating drive. The actuating drive has two electromagnets between which an armature plate of an armature is mounted so as to be movable counter to the force of a restoring means. In order to start the regulating device, i.e. to move the armature from a static position of rest into a position of contact with one of the electromagnets, the coils of the electromagnets are excited in the vicinity of the natural frequency of the spring/mass system to oscillate with increasing amplitude. This method is, however, unreliable at very low temperatures (for example&lt;-20.degree. C.) and if the static position of rest of the armature is different from its geometric center position between the contact faces of the two electromagnets.